B.C. Bow Contest
B.C. Bow Contest is a multiplayer archery game released November 5, 2009. It is the second game involving MochiCoins and to include a Cheats N' Treats pack after Twin Shot 2. In the game, the player must shoot targets with arrows to win rounds and cups. The player must face a computer enemy or another player and shoot arrows at colored areas in targets to gain more points and win the round. ---- Controls Mouse: - Adjust the angle of shot - Click and hold to adjust power, let go to fire arrow Levels Levels in BC Bow Contest are displayed as "cups", divided among a number of stages. Throughout the stages, players can earn weapon arrows by beating opponents. The player must beat an opponent in a number of rounds in that stage in order to proceed on to the next one. The player will be able to shoot three arrows each turn. Each stage has three difficulties: Easy, Medium, and Hard. Beginner's Cup *'Easy:' Missing Link *'Medium:' Cave-Girl *'Hard:' Dread First round The Target is in front of the player. It is very easy because the player does not have to aim too far or too close. First round in the below video starts at 0:00 and ends at 1:18 Second round Same as the first except that the target is further away. Second round in the below video starts at 1:21 and ends at 2:59 Third round The target is on the ground. Rock Cup *'Easy:' Dread *'Medium:' Missing Link *'Hard:' Sabre-tooth First round This first round is the same as the first round in the Beginners Cup, but the player has to shoot over a low wall. Second round There are two Pterosaurs are moving up and down, holding two bags with the target on it. One bag is bigger then the other. Third round The third round has a target behind a brontosaurus. Fourth round The player is on a Brontosaurus, and there are two targets on the ground. Fifth round Similar to Round 2 of Beginners Cup except there is a pterosaur carrying a large skull flying up and down. Hitting the skull gives no points. Balloon Cup *Easy: Baby *Medium: *Hard: First round There are multiple balloons that earn the player points when they destroy them. Different colors earn different points. Second round The second round consists of multiple balloons of the different colors floating across screen. Third round This round there is some wind. There is a target made of balloons but it is moving. Bone Cup *Easy: Cave-girl *Medium: *Hard: Fire Cup *Easy: Sabre-tooth *Medium: *Hard: Tar Cup *Easy: Dino *Medium: *Hard: Old Man First Round The player is on a stone, and there are several Brontosauruses sunk in the tar pits. The targets are painted on the backs of the Brontosauruses. If an arrow touches the tar pit, it will sink, and the player loses 10 points. Second Round Another dinosaur is sunk in the tar pits. The target is painted on its head. When the dinosaur is hit, it sinks and appears elsewhere. Third Round There are four platforms with two colour targets painted on them. With two arrows, the platform sinks in the tar. Fourth Round Again, there are several platforms with two colour targets painted on them. But this time, there are geysers of tar that will hit the arrows. Fifth Round The player has to hit the same balloons of the Balloon Cup, and the only way the arrows do not fall in tar is to hit the rock when they fall. Arrows :Main Article: Arrows (B.C. Bow Contest) Normal Arrows These arrows can be accumulated over the course of the game as players progress through stages. *'Normal arrow' - Just Arrows. *'Bomb arrow' - Blows all other arrows away. *'Shield arrow' - Erects a temporary shield over the targeted spot. *'Splitter arrow' - Splits into three arrows when shot. *'Stone arrow' - Solid as a Rock. *'Multi-bonus arrow' - Bonus increases for each shot that hits a target, up to 3 in a row. *'No wind arrow' - Unaffected by wind - useful in wind. *'Boot arrow' - Smells a bit but does a good job of hiding the target. *'Straight arrow' - Straight flying arrows that are not affected by gravity or wind. *'Copy arrow' - Copy the last shot (even the opponent's). *'Invincible arrow' - Cannot be blown up by other arrows. Premium Arrows Players can receive some premium arrows for free by registering for MochiCoins. Other arrows can also be purchased and cannot be gained in the game. Free Arrows *'Mine arrow' - Fire this object on a spot that the player wants to protect. Blow other arrows up when they land nearby. *'Golden arrow' - Add a new target worth 1000 points! Try to place it where the player's opponents can't reach it. 400 Coins *'Spirit arrow' - This will float through solid objects but it will still hit targets and the ground. *'Banana arrow' - Banana! This arrow will keep bouncing until the player clicks. *'Director arrow' - Click to direct this arrow's direction while in flight. *'Magnet arrow' - Magnetic. After firing this arrow the subsequent arrows that are fired will be attracted to it! *'Dragonfly arrow' - Click and hold the mouse button while in flight to make the wings flap and adjust the flight path of the arrow. *'Egg arrow' - Click to activate this arrow and grow it into a giant egg barrier to block the opponent's arrows. *'Smart bomb arrow' - Smart bomb arrows blow up all of the opponent's arrows away but leave the player's intact. *'Infection arrow' - Infect nearby arrows and steal the opponent's points. *'Air strike arrow' - Click the mouse to explode this arrow into more arrows. 600 Coins *'Extinction arrow' - Extinction. Ultimate destruction. Hazards *'Lose point spots': Lose 25 points. *'Walls' - Block arrows. *'Lava' - Arrows will melt if touched. *'Wind' - Moves arrows depending on direction. *'Earthquakes' - Shake screen randomly to ruin aim. *'''Tar - '''If arrow gets shot in, lose 10 points. Trivia *B.C. is based on the abbreviation Before Christ, which included prehistoric times. It is now officially called Before Common Era or B.C.E. *The music for Bow Contest is the same as the music in Parasite, just played with different instruments. *The banana arrow and mine arrow are the the exact same sprites from the game Mutiny. *B.C. stands for Before Christ (the games setting) and Bow Contest (What the game is about) *There is a glitch in the game when Nitrome.com 1.5 was around. If the player pulls the mouse to a point just above the left side of the bottom of the screen, they will hit the arrow. es:B.C. Bow Contest Category:B.C. Bow Contest Category:Main games Category:Multiplayer games Category:Archery games Category:Games with Mochicoins content Category:Strategy games Category:Games with Cheats N' Treats content